The disclosure relates to a guide rail for a portable power tool.
The invention relates to a guide rail for a portable power tool according to the preamble of claim 1.
Described in DE 10 2004 017 420 A1 is a portable electric tool which, by way of example, is designed as a portable circular saw, router or jigsaw and to which a guide rail which can be put onto or clamped on the workpiece to be machined is assigned, said guide rail serving to displace the portable electric tool lengthwise along the longitudinal axis of the guide rail. A straight cut is to be made possible by means of the guide rail. Made in the guide rail is a slot for accommodating a sliding block which is connected to the portable electric tool and which can slide in the slot. To make longer cuts, the guide rail can be connected to an extension rail. To this end, the guide rail has a plurality of accommodating openings at one end face, and pegs which are arranged on the axial end face of the extension rail can be pushed into said accommodating openings.
In order to ensure a neat cutting pattern when crossing the separating point between guide rail and extension rail, it is necessary for the retaining forces between the rails in the rail longitudinal direction to be high enough that unintentional release of the rails is avoided despite the sliding of the portable electric tool along the rails in the slot thereof.